Just Laina
by TheAlly014
Summary: *WorkingTitle/Summary* "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.." A woman wakes on a ship only to find she's being attacked by the Sith above a planet named Taris, and she barely escaped the ship with her life. However, the people she meets and the things she does could determine her future and the future of the entire galaxy. The question is, will it be for the better?
1. About This Story

**MAJOR SPOILERS for the game. If you have not played, I HIGHLY recommend you play through it before you read past this line!**

* * *

Now, to business..

**All I ever really see for women (non-canon) Revan stories are basic play-throughs with the woman going through internal ****_dramatic _****conflicts, and I decided I would try to create something different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't flame those stories, and honestly, I enjoy them from time to time. However, I want something different. Not some pity party. Not for me. To me - and my recent play-through - she was always a strong, confident woman who knew what was right once she became a jedi and embodied the rules of the light side. Of course, she's not always perfect, and this story will not follow the game to a "T", but whenever I read fanfictions, I always love a little creativity instead of the same basic dribble.**

That is besides the point and I digress.

Anyway, on with the story!


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

"Darth Revan." Bastilla spoke defiantly in the face of the mighty Sith Lord.

The tall, dark figure stood before the team of remaining Jedi Knights and an aura of supreme evil washed over the young Jedi. Courage waned in their hearts and Revan could feel it. Bastila raised her yellow saber and attempted to suppress the weakness in her heart. The men in her company tried to do the same and found their hands shaking as Darth Revan choked the life out of a male Jedi before their eyes.

"You can not win, Revan."

Darth Revan released the Jedi from the deathly hold with a snap. The Jedi's lifeless body collapsed to the ground as a blood red light shined on Revan's masked face. The mask of Mandalore that shielded Revan's true face remained with marks of blaster fire from the Mandalorian Wars, and Bastila couldn't help but remember what Revan used to be like. A moment of weakness and nostalgia was enough for Revan, however. Revan stood ready to attack. For a moment, she knew it was the end. Then the ship roared and trembled beneath their feet.

Bastila's legs buckled and her saber flew out of her small hands. Defenseless as her head crashed against the floor of the ship. Her eyes closed for only a moment before she fought back the will to black out. Her body rose weakly as her eyes desperately scanned the scene around her. First, her eyes fell upon her fellow Jedi who laid dead beside her. Cracked skulls and body broken from whatever shook the ship.

Fear rose within her heart as she swiftly looked to where Darth Revan was standing only to find that Revan too was on the ground crumpled and unconscious. Another rumble erupted throughout the ship, and this time, Bastila knew where it originated. Malak's ship had fired upon Revan in a traitorous motion. She glared at the window with disgust before pulling herself up to her feet and looked down at the mighty Darth Revan. Revan was defeated, yet Bastila could feel a faint signal of life within the Dark Jedi. Her eyes scanned Revan over and over as she tried to decide what she should do knowing that life remained within the very Dark Jedi she was sent to stop.

* * *

Admiral Carth Onasi of the _Endar Spire_, stood at the forefront of the bridge and stared out into the stars. He closed his eyes a moment and enjoyed the gentle buzzing of the men and women working among him as he reflected on the galaxy and his current mission. His brain tried to find calmness for a moment, so he would not continue to think of the strange events that have been happening ever since _the famous Darth Revan Killer_ Bastila Shan took over his ship by order of the Jedi Council. Everything that's happened was eating away at him with bad and familiar feeling of suspicion. Not that he could question too much since the Republic chose to help. He was under orders after all.

Just as his mind was becoming clear again, Carth started questioning the Jedis' intentions again. It seemed that he still couldn't trust anyone, let alone the Jedi.

Among the relatively quiet bridge, the sound of a door opening sparked the Admiral to chuckle, "Speak of the Devil." He muttered under his breath.

He didn't bother to turn as he mock-welcomed Bastila Shan as she entered the bridge, "We're almost to Taris, Bastila. You _do_ realize this is the fifth time you've checked on our progress within the last hour, right?"

Bastila sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she stood beside him, gazing out at the stars, "I hadn't realized. I need rest, but I want to see this mission through."

"I know I'm not a Jedi, but you defeated Darth Revan, Bastila. Surely, a trip to Taris won't be too hard on you."

As he spoke, she folded her arms behind her back and kept her stance stiff as she bobbed her head, "I haven't had much rest since Darth Revan, but there's no point complaining about it." She faced away from the starry view and walked slowly across the bridge, "What is this Taris like, Admiral?"

Carth laughed and wasn't sure where to start, "Well, it used to be a center of trade for the Outer Rim, but as technology advanced and better trade routes were created, Taris slowly decayed into a dramatic social division that has bred gangs, alien hate, and Sith controlling the government. _This Taris_ is not that nice of a place." He pulled his arms against his chest and shrugged, "But I've seen worse."

Bastila shook her head and hid her smile as she silently paced the floor. Without another word, she left the bridge.

Admiral Onasi listened to her leave as Taris came into view, "Almost there. Ready to enter the planet's atmosphere, Captain!"

* * *

In nearby quarters, a woman slept soundly in her bed. Though she tossed and turned as she always remembered doing, her covers surrounded her with a warmth she held tightly. It was as if she was a child enjoying the sweet embrace of her mother's comforting arms. Her sleep seemed so calm and almost comatose. At least, for a while.

The _Endar Spire _rocked with an explosion of gunfire hitting it directly as the woman barely stirred. Only when it contacts again does her eyes open. Lights flicker as the jolt echos through her body and pulls her to her feet. As her eyes adjusted, she felt an uneasiness settle into her stomach as the sounds of gunfire, screams, and sparks echoed through her ears. The room seemed to be in contact despite the sound of war around her. Was she going insane?

Once her eyes were fully opened, she stood and found her footlocker by her bedside. Opening it, she found her clothes and weapons as another barrage of blaster shots came from outside the room. She was awake and she could hear it now. There was no way it couldn't be true. Quickly, she threw her outfit onto the tussled sheets and gripped her blaster as the sound of running footsteps were heard. She aimed at the door as she waited for whoever it was coming to attack her. The woman stood ready as the door began to open and without hesitation shot at the side of the door with a shout.

"Stop right there!" She had only meant it as a warning and could only hope that whoever it was could easily be scared.

"Wait! I'm with the Republic! Don't shoot!" A man retorted in protest and raised his arms.

The woman threw her blaster to the bed and exhaled sharply in relief before turning on the man, "What is going on out there?"

"My name's Trask. I'm your bunkmate here on the _Endar Spire_, but there's really not a lot of time, we're being attacked by the Sith and need to get out of here." The man bobbed his head and holstered her blaster as the door shut behind him.

The unease she experienced returned with a vengeance as she grabbed her pants and quickly jumped into them, "I'm Laina."

Trask took a moment to actually see the woman entirely and swiftly turned his body away, "I-I apologize, I didn't even realize that you were so under dressed, Laina."

Laina smiled at Trask's mannerisms and slipped into her black boots, "It's no problem."

As she dressed, the man fidgeted for something to do as he waited, so he spoke, "They just attacked us out of nowhere, but they are already taking over the ship and about to destroy it."

She pulled her grey tank over her head and paused, "Destroy it?"

"Hence the words, 'not a lot of time'." He replied.

Laina felt her stomach drop and her heart felt as if it were dangling off a cliff, "Good thing you came when you did, Trask. I appreciate it."

The sound of blaster fire echoed again and Trask turned back to her, "Bastila will be heading toward the escape pods, but we must ensure she survives. We need to go soon."

A sense of wonder crossed her mind, "Bastila? Whose that?"

"She's our commanding officer and Jedi on our ship. We swore an oath to protect her and we have to make good on that oath."

Laina tried to avoid sarcasm at the somewhat questionable importance of this Jedi, but inclined to agree with whatever he said as long as they made their way off the ship.

"Are you ready to go?"

"How ready can you be for guaranteed death?" She shook her head and gripped her blaster tightly as she stared her fellow man down, "Let's get out of here."

**Everything about Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and its characters belong to Bioware, Lucasarts, and etc.  
I simply own Laina and this shabby attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed the introduction. **


End file.
